Blossoming Lily
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Lima tahun lalu Taichi akhirnya tahu apa itu cinta setelah melihat Sora dan Yamato. Well... that's life.
1. meet

First chapter : Meet

All characters belong to Digimon

By Akiyoshi Hongo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi

Sejak kapan Sora menyukai Yamato?

Taichi bertanya-tanya, lalu ia ingat sendiri.

Oh bukannya sejak mereka SMP kelas satu yah? Saat itu pertandingan basket antar kelas. Tim Taichi melawan tim Yamato. Dan betapa Sora sangat kikuk, malu-malu tapi bersemangat menyemangati Yamato.

Taichi tersenyum mengingatnya. Timnya kalah. Kemudian Sora langsung menyambut Yamato di pinggir lapangan dan memberikannya sebotol air minum. Yamato hanya tersenyum tenang sementara Sora masih bersemu merah.

5 tahun lalu Taichi akhirnya tahu apa itu cinta setelah melihat mereka berdua.

"Hooo apa ini kebetulan?"

Taichi mendongakkan kepalanya.

Mimi (!)

Taichi melengos. Kemudian Mimi ikut duduk di sampingnya, mulai berayun. Ya, mereka sekarang ada di taman Odaiba Central Park. Awalnya hanya Taichi sendiri yang duduk di ayunan. Kemudian datang Mimi, adik kelasnya yang datang dari Amerika enam bulan lalu.

"Ne, Taichi-senpai.. Kau kenapa sore-sore begini melamun disini?" Mimi mulai bertanya. Ayunannya masih kencang.

Taichi mengangkat bahu. "Yah, aku hanya mau sendirian sih untuk saat ini," jawabnya. Ayunannya tak bergerak, kontras dengan Mimi. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Taichi. Mimi senyum lebar. "Aku bosan di rumah jadi yah aku jalan-jalan saja sendiri. Maksudku, aku rindu jalan-jalan sore di Jepang," tukas Mimi ceria.

Taichi ikut senyum tipis. "Yah... masih cerewet seperti dulu," gumamnya pelan. "Jangan kira aku tak mendengarnya, senpaiii," gerutu Mimi. "Cerewet," ledek Taichi. Mimi hanya diam, lalu cekikikan sendiri.

"Hihihihihihiiii..."

"Hee? Kau kenapa sih?" Taichi menatap Mimi aneh. Lama tinggal di Amerika, sepertinya Mimi jadi semakin absurd.

"Setidaknya aku tidak tampak seperti kakak yang kesepian,"

"Hahh?"

"Hooo kukira ada hubungannya dengan Takari," Mimi nyengir jahil.

"Hah?" Taichi makin bingung.

"Takariii... Taichi-senpai,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Taichi benar-benar tak mengerti.

Mimi cekikikan sebentar. "Takeru dan Hikariii," sahutnya geli. Taichi melongo. "Mereka kenapa?"

Mimi akhirnya menyerah, geregetannn! "Hahhh Taichi-senpai...! Kukira kau tak suka melihat mereka pacaran," jawab Mimi akhirnya. Tapi sayangnya Taichi masih saja bingung.

"Hah? Ya terus kenapa kalau mereka pacaran?" Taichi bertanya dengan muka bodoh. Mimi pun menghentikan ayunannya. "Well... Kukira kau kesepian karena adikmu yang manis dan satu-satunya itu berpacaran.. Maksudku, perhatiannya padamu jadinya kan akan berkurang. Jadi yah..." Mimi senyum tipis. Memasang muka paham.

Taichi mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar. Lalu cowok kelas dua SMA itu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan mulai berayun pelan.

"Nee Taichi-senpai... Kau kesepian?" Mimi mulai ikut berayun walau tak sekencang pertama. Taichi tersenyum sekilas. "Tidak juga," katanya. Mimi menjentikkan jari. "Tidak juga berarti iya sedikit hahahaha," tawanya lucu.

Taichi meliriknya. "Kau kenapa tertawa sih?"

Mimi masih nyengir. "Habis... dari jauh kau kelihatan sangat kesepian. Kau juga berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa sepimu itu kan? Tapi aku senang aku bisa mengetahuinya," jawab Mimi lugas.

Taichi mau tak mau ikut nyengir. Adik kelasnya satu ini sangat... apa yah namanya? Blak-blakan?

Setelah itu baik mereka berdua hanya duduk berayun. Menikmati langit petang. Sinar matahari sudah berwarna orange kemerahan. Satu per satu anak-anak yang bermain di taman melangkah pulang. Sisa segelintir di taman Odaiba. Termasuk dua anak terpilih itu.

"Nee Taichi-senpai," panggil Mimi lagi. "Hm?" balas Taichi.

"Kalau kau kesepian, panggil saja aku," kata Mimi dengan wajah memandang lurus ke depan. Taichi menoleh padanya. Tampak wajah Mimi yang datar. Tapi sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menoleh pada Taichi dan tersenyum manis.

"Okay?" cengir Mimi lebar.

Taichi balas nyengir. "Siap, tuan putri," kekehnya. Mimi mengerjap dua kali sebelum ia merenggut. "J-jangan panggil aku putri," ketusnya dengan wajah yang merona malu. Giliran Taichi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ingat, betapa kau dengan sombongnya memenjarakan aku dan Jou?" ledek Taichi di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tidak lucu, Taichiiii..!!!" Mimi segera bangkit dan mendorong Taichi. Tapi yah karena Taichi laki-laki, tentu dorongan ala princess Mimi tak ada artinya baginya. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu masih tertawa-tawa mengingat masa kecil mereka.

Tapi Taichi lupa satu hal. Dia kan masih duduk di ayunan. Kakinya terpeleset dan Mimi masih juga memukul-mukul jadi yah... Taichi hilang keseimbangan.

"M-Mimiiii..."

"Ah...! GYAAAA!!!"

Taichi menarik tangan Mimi bermaksud untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya di atas ayunan. Tapi terlambat, Taichi sudah jatuh duluan dengan tangan yang masih memegang Mimi.

Well... Bisa ditebak bagaimana posisi mereka berdua kini.

Mimi di atas, Taichi di bawah.

"T-Taichi no baka!!"

"PLAKKK"

Setelah memberi benjolan di kepala seniornya itu, Mimi segera bangun dan lari, walau langkahnya patah-patah.

Taichi double, eh bukan, triple killed.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa Mimi, digeplak pula.

Hhhhhhhhhhh.…….

Sore yang sangat... apes.


	2. style

Second chapter : Style

All characters belong to Digimon

By Akiyoshi Hongo

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, Taichi Yagami bosan di rumah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk main ke rumah temannya. Yah mumpung masih pagi jadi kereta tak akan terlalu ramai di hari libur seperti ini.

Yamato?  
Hahh bosan.

Jou?  
Hmm...

Daisuke?  
Entahlah, sedang tak minat.

Takeru?  
Hah yang benar saja. Buat apa?

Koushiro?  
Masih mending.

Jadi Taichi memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Koushiro.

* * *

"Terus terang aku tak menyangka Taichi-senpai mau datang," kata Koushiro di depan laptop. Taichi menguap di atas kasur tuan rumah. "Aku bosannnnn," keluhnya malas. Tangannya menarik-narik rambut coklatnya yang jabrik.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?" Koushiro bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Jemarinya sesekali menggerakkan mouse. Taichi angkat bahu. "Ngobrol?" katanya asal sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar Koushiro.

"Apa? Kau mau ngobrol apa?" tanya Koushiro.

"Hm..."

"Taichi-senpai?"

"Aku tak tahu,"

Koushiro menghela nafas. "Hah... kau ini..."

"Daripada itu, Koushiro," Taichi bangkit dari kasur dan segera berdiri di dekat Koushiro. "Kau ngapain sih?" Taichi penasaran apa yang dikerjakan Koushiro dari tadi di depan laptop.

"Oh. Aku hanya mau melihat fashion... musim panas,"

.

Hening.

Hening sejenak.

Taichi melirik adik kelasnya itu. Yang dilirik agak salah tingkah. Seperti tak yakin dengan jawabannya barusan. Pergerakan kursor berhenti di layar.

"What?" tanya Taichi sok inggris, meniru Mimi yang baru pulang dari negeri paman Sam.

"N-nee Taichi-senpai... ayo kita jalan-jalan," kata Koushiro terburu-buru. Ia segera menutup laptopnya dan membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil jaket.

"Hhee? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Aku bosan di rumah. Kau juga kan? Makanya ayo kita jalan-jalan,"

Tuan rumah mau pergi. Taichi sebagai tamu yah bisa apa, selain ikut bersama Koushiro.

* * *

Odaiba Department Store.

Taichi menguap. Ngantuk. Melihat Koushiro yang kebingungan memilih pakaian. Maksudnya, itu kan cuma pakaian ya ampun!

"Kau mau apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Taichi.

"Hah?"

"Kau mau beli yang mana?"

Koushiro bingung. Dari wajahnya ia benar-benar bimbang. Taichi juga semakin ikut bingung.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua ngapain sih?

"Kau mau beli itu?" Taichi menunjuk kaos merah di tangan kiri Koushiro. Koushiro melirik sebentar lalu tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Atau itu?" telunjuk Taichi lagi ke kaos polo di lengan kanan Koushiro. Sama, Koushiro hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu tetap diam.

"Coba saja kalau begitu," saran Taichi. Koushiro menghela nafas, kemudian berlalu ke ruang ganti. "Hhaaahhh..." Taichi segera duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Otaknya berpikir keras, kenapa Koushiro tiba-tiba jadi sangat aneh begitu?

Untunglah Koushiro kembali tak lama kemudian. Wajah juniornya itu masih diliputi kebingungan. Tapi yah tinggal sedikit. Taichi pun bangkit untuk menemaninya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Taichi langsung.

"Yang ini saja," Koushiro menunjuk kaos merah.

"Hmmm"

"Kau sendiri senpai, mau beli apa?"

Taichi menggeleng. "Aku kan hanya menemanimu. Lagipula aku tak bawa uang banyak,"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau beli celana lagi,"

"Oh. Oke,"

"Dan sepatu juga,"

Taichi menoleh pada adik kelasnya itu. "Make over besar-besaran huh?"

Koushiro menggeleng. "Hanya mengubah penampilan,"

"Hoh, tumben,"

"Ayo ke toko sebelah," Koushiro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

* * *

Kedua cowok muda itu akhirnya selesai belanja jam satu siang. Mereka pun ke outlet fastfood. Disana kebetulan ada Takeru. Adiknya Yamato. Ia bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hei Taichi-senpai, Koushiro-senpai," sapa Takeru sopan. "Yo," balas Taichi. Koushiro hanya tersenyum.

Takeru menghampiri mereka sebentar sementara teman-temannya sedang mengecek hp mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Takeru.

"Hanya jalan-jalan menemani Koushiro belanja," jawab Taichi. "Pakaian?" tebak Takeru setelah melihat kantong plastik yang dibawa Koushiro.

"Ya," sahut Koushiro. Kemudian Takeru tersenyum lebar. Giginya yang putih terlihat cemerlang.

"Ahahahaa," tawanya kemudian, penuh makna. Baik Taichi dan Koushiro sama-sama bingung.

"Kau kenapa, adiknya Yamato?" tanya Taichi agak cringe. Takeru menggeleng namun masih tetap tersenyum lebar. Matanya melirik Koushiro.

"Ganbatte ne, senpai," tepuk Takeru di pundak Koushiro. Setelah itu ia kembali ke teman-temannya sambil nyengir. Koushiro diam saja, tapi rona merah menjalar semu di pipinya. Taichi tak mau jadi satu-satunya yang bingung, ia pun meneriakkan Takeru.

"Hei apa maksudmu, Takeru?!"

Takeru mengacungkan jempol. "Titip salam saja ya buat Mimi onee-san, Koushiro-senpai," balas Takeru yang masih nyengir pada Koushiro. Kemudian ia pun pergi dengan teman-temannya.

Taichi diam. Mencerna kata-katanya si adiknya Yamato barusan.

"..."

"..."

.

"Oh."

Pelan-pelan Taichi menengok ke sebelahnya. Koushiro tampak malu. Tujuh tahun mereka bersahabat, baru kali ini Taichi melihat pipi Koushiro merah seulas gara-gara ada nama anak perempuan yang disebut.

Apa itu berarti...

.

"Mimi?"

Taichi tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk tidak mengulang nama yang disebut Takeru tadi. Koushiro hanya diam. Andai Taichi lihat agak ke bawah, pasti ia menyadari genggaman tangan Koushiro makin erat memegang kantong plastik.

"Ne, Taichi-senpai. Aku mau makan,"

Setelah bersuara seperti itu, Koushiro melanjutkan langkahnya ke outlet fastfood.

Sementara Taichi?

Diam saja. Mengikuti adik kelasnya itu.


	3. trapped

Third chapter : Trapped

All characters belong to Digimon

By Akiyoshi Hongo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari dimana Taichi menemani Koushiro belanja di Odaiba Department Store, Taichi jarang melihatnya lagi. Pun dengan anak-anak terpilih lainnya.

Taichi sibuk dengan ekskul sepak bolanya, Koushiro sibuk dengan ekskul komputernya. Lagipula dunia digital dalam keadaan aman jadi ketujuh anak terpilih biasanya hanya berkumpul sekali dalam sebulan.

Saat ini sudah sore. Langit sudah kemerahan. Anggota ekskul sepak bola SMA Odaiba baru saja selesai latihan. Mereka pulang dengan kaki yang ampun-ampunan capeknya.

Sisa Taichi sang Kapten yang paling capek, yang masih istirahat di ruang ekskul. Terbaring lemah tak berdaya, ngantuk, lelah… Semuanya jadi satu. Kakinya rasanya bergetar saking capeknya…

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Taichi masih berbaring. Matanya terpejam setengah tidur.

Krekk

Pintu terbuka. Tapi yah Taichi bodo amat. Tak peduli.

"Taichi-senpai,"

Taichi mendesah. Suara itu, sudah lama tak mendengarnya.

"Ayo pulang, Hikari menunggumu di rumah,"

Mau tak mau Taichi bangkit. Yah sebentar lagi malam sih.. Taichi tentu harus pulang ke rumah. Ia ada janji mengajari Hikari tugas sekolah. Walaupun kakinya masih lumayan sakit dan capek.

Mimi Tachikawa yang memanggil Taichi barusan, memalingkan wajah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar ruangan. Ia dikirimkan pesan oleh Hikari untuk menyuruh kakaknya pulang. Hikari tahu ekskul cheerleaders yang diikuti Mimi biasanya pulang sore.

Mimi tak keberatan, lagipula ia penasaran sekali bagaimana sih suasana dalam ruangan ekskul sepak bola itu? Apa seperti dalam manga-manga romance yang manajer klub sepak bola pacaran dengan si kapten klub?

 _Tapi Taichi-senpai tidak pakai baju…_

Akhirnya Mimi menunggu saja dengan sabar sampai Taichi keluar dan ia akan meminta waktu sebentar untuk melihat-lihat isi ruangan.

 _Sepertinya sih boleh, hehehee…_ pikir Mimi polos.

Selang satu menit Taichi keluar dari ruangan. Mimi segera menahan tangan Taichi untuk tidak mengunci pintu ruangan dulu.

"Ne Taichi-senpai,"

"Hm?" tanya Taichi malas. Kenapa lagi dengan si princess satu ini?

"Aku mau lihat-lihat dulu. Boleh?" Mimi senyum manis, mengerjapkan matanya. Taichi bingung.

"Hah?"

"Aku mau masuk, lihat-lihat ke dalam," tunjuk Mimi ke dalam ruangan eksul sepak bola.

Taichi masih mengernyit. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lihat?"

"Hm… Suasana ruangan klub sepak bola SMA kita,"

"..."

"Ne Taichi-senpai, boleh kan? Cuma sebentar kok,"

Taichi sudah kelelahan jadi yah ia bolehkan saja Mimi masuk. Meskipun ia sendiri bingung kenapa Mimi penasaran dengan ruangan ekskulnya. "Kau cuma mau melihat-lihat kan? Ini, ruangan kami," kata Taichi pendek.

Mimi menggumam pelan. Yah sesuai dengan yang di manga-manga… Berantakan! Belum lagi ada bau-bauan yang agak aneh.

"Yak! Sudah sele…"

"TUNGGU KATSU! KATSU! KATSU! AKU MINTA MAAF!"

.

.

Taichi dan Mimi loncat saking kagetnya. Ada suara teriakan gadis di koridor depan ruang ekskul. Taichi segera mengintip lewat celah pintu. Tampak sepasang murid, laki-laki dan perempuan, berdiri agak berjauhan. Taichi tidak mengenal mereka. Mungkin mereka masih kelas satu, sepantaran dengan Mimi. Sepertinya yang laki-laki lari duluan tapi dihentikan oleh si murid perempuan yang berteriak tadi.

"Ne senpai, ada apa?" tanya Mimi masih kaget dan cemas. Taichi berbisik menyuruhnya diam. Lalu entahlah, tangan Taichi refleks bergerak menutup pintu sedikit. Mereka berdua, Taichi dan Mimi, menempelkan diri di tembok ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Apa pedulimu?! Pergi saja sana dengan Izuku!" ketus si murid laki-laki. "Aku peduli padamu bodoh! Tentu saja aku peduli!" si murid perempuan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar untuk mendekati si murid laki-laki.

Mimi dan Taichi saling pandang.

 _Mereka pacaran?_

"Kupikir kau akan pergi dengan Momo! Dan Izuku mengajakku jadi yah aku iyakan saja tawarannya," ketus si murid perempuan. Yang laki-laki, mendengus keras. "Dasar bodoh! Bukan aku yang mau pergi dengan Momo! Tapi si Kirishi itu, bodoh! Dia yang mau pergi dengan Momo!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kirishi?! Kenapa Kirishi yang pergi dengan Momo? Bukan Todo?!" cecar si gadis.

Katsu, nama cowok yang tadi diteriaki oleh gadis di depannya itu, mendengus lagi. "Mana ku tahu! Aku hanya menyampaikan pesannya! Kau pikir aku peduli dengan drama cinta segitiga mereka?!"

Sepasang muda mudi itu terdiam sebentar, lalu sang gadis akhirnya tertawa. Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan sekarang. Tak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan. Tapi sepasang kekasih itu masih berdiri di koridor, ngobrol.

Taichi dan Mimi kembali saling pandang. Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

"Ayo kita keluar, senpai," Mimi tersenyum tidak nyaman. Rasanya aneh berduaan saja dengan Taichi di saat seperti ini.

Taichi menghela nafas sebentar. Ia pun mau segera pulang. Tapi apa yang akan dibilang adik kelas itu kalau mereka melihat Taichi dan Mimi keluar dari ruang klub berdua saja?

Taichi adalah kapten tim sepak bola SMA mereka. Hampir semua murid mengenalnya, tentu saja. Kalau ia keluar ruangan sekarang, bukan hanya ia yang akan digosipkan oleh seluruh murid SMA Odaiba, tapi juga Mimi akan kena.

Apa kata Hikari dan… _Koushiro_ nanti?

"Nanti saja," jawab Taichi pelan. "Aku mau pulang," sanggah Mimi. Taichi bingung, apa Mimi tak sadar resikonya kalau mereka keluar begitu saja dan dilihat teman seangkatannya?

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi itu gampang, Taichi-senpai. Aku keluar duluan, pura-pura kunci pintu, otomatis mereka akan pindah. Nah kalau mereka sudah pergi baru kau keluar," tukas Mimi.

.

Taichi diam sebentar.

Merenung sebentar lalu menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Ya, Taichi memang bodoh. Lalu pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun dan mempersilakan Mimi keluar duluan.

Saat Mimi hendak keluar, sedetik kemudian gadis itu refleks mundur dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

 _Apa-apaan?!_

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Taichi kaget. Bukannya Mimi sendiri yang bilang dia mau pulang? Ini malah tutup pintu!

Wajah Mimi merona merah dan mengacungkan jari depan bibirnya.

"Sssttt! Mereka ciuman!" ketus Mimi.

"H-...!"

Untungnya Mimi segera menutup mulut Taichi yang menganga. Wajah mereka berdua ikutan merah.

Bukan.

Bukan karena ada sepasang kekasih yang saling memagut bibir di koridor depan ruangan mereka.

Tapi karena baik Mimi dan Taichi menyadari jarak mereka terlalu dekat kini.

"U-uhh…." Mimi menggumam tak jelas sambil menurunkan tangannya dan menarik diri. Taichi pun sama, ia mundur selangkah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Mereka berdua diam. Terperangkap dalam ruang ekskul dan tidak tahu kapan akan keluar.

.

.

.

Lima menit itu rasanya lamaaaaaa sekali.

Sepasang kekasih di luar ruangan tampaknya sudah pergi. Baru saja. Setelah yakin tak ada orang di koridor, Mimi membuka pintu dan segera keluar. Taichi mengikutinya setelah mengunci pintu ruangan ekskul.

Hari benar-benar sudah gelap. Mimi dan Taichi berjalan pelan. Jarak mereka tidak dekat tapi juga tidak jauh. Sesuatu memantul-mantul dalam kepala dua anak terpilih itu.

 _Ugh…_

"Ne Taichi-senpai, aku duluan yah," sahut Mimi ceria dan menampakkan senyum manisnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berlawanan arah. Taichi mengangguk-angguk, tersenyum (palsu) juga. "Ya," balasnya.

Namun sebelum mereka berpisah, Taichi langsung menyadari satu hal. Ia berbalik dan segera berjalan di sisi Mimi.

"Hee? Kau kenapa?" tanya Mimi heran. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar. "Sudah gelap, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," jawab Taichi.

Mimi bengong. "Ne senpai, kau tak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Aku biasa pulang malam habis main dengan teman-teman di Amerika," tukas Mimi cepat.

Taichi menepuk kepala Mimi. "Di Amerika yah bukan di Jepang,"

"Tapi kan Jepang lebih aman dari Amerika, Taichi-senpai. Apa kau mau bilang tidak seperti itu?"

Taichi lanjut berjalan. "Sudah, ayo jalan saja,"

"Tapi Taichi, nanti kau dicari Hikari," Mimi akhirnya juga lanjut jalan.

"Ya terus kenapa?"

"Tapi Taichi….!"

.

.

…well…

Suasana canggung di antara mereka pun lenyap tertiup angin malam.


End file.
